


[Cover] Washed Ashore

by pagination



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagination/pseuds/pagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is it a thriller or a romance? Or a thriller-romance? Or a rom-com with thriller elements? Yes! Yes it is! Because it is awesome! IT HAS SOMETHING FOR EVERYONE, OKAY? </p>
<p>Thank you for betaing for me, Kathar! I give you my poor attempt at cover art as a 'best I can do' gift of appreciation!</p>
<p>I put in a chicken.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Cover] Washed Ashore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Washed Ashore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831450) by [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/pseuds/Kathar). 



> Is it a thriller or a romance? Or a thriller-romance? Or a rom-com with thriller elements? Yes! Yes it is! Because it is awesome! IT HAS SOMETHING FOR EVERYONE, OKAY? 
> 
> Thank you for betaing for me, Kathar! I give you my poor attempt at cover art as a 'best I can do' gift of appreciation!
> 
> I put in a chicken.

[](http://s1290.photobucket.com/user/paginationline/media/Washed%20Ashore_zpsvlwvczv9.jpg.html)


End file.
